Assassin? SebastianxReader
by Drisaa
Summary: Imagine this. You are an assassin for hire and your next mission is to kidnap the Earl Phantomhive. But your family is in close relations with the Phantomhive family and you almost can't accept the job. But as time goes on it becomes even more challenging as you find yourself falling for the demonic butler of the household. But how will that work out when you are part angel?


:Author's Note:

This is a reader insert.

Key: (y/n) is your name (if it is a place where the full name is used I will put (f/n) (l/n), (y/n) is just the first name or if you prefer it both), (h/c) is hair color, (s/c) is skin color, (e/c) is eye color. If I forgot any sorry, but I am sure you can figure them out. And if I decide the color of a piece of clothing or something and you despise said color get over it, I am sorry you would never wear that color but just get over it.

Also, it is a fanfic of Black Butler, or Kuroshitsuji. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS UNLESS I TELL YOU I DO. And you should be able to tell which are mine and which aren't mine.

_**Characters**____**Kuroshitsuji**_

Oh yeah, the character you are inserted as is a girl, so if you are a guy sorry but I am a girl so I find it easier to right as one. ^^

That's about it, so I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter One: Your Mission Begins

"Let's go over your mission one more time. You are to infiltrate the Phantomhive mansion, kill that butler and the rest of the servants, then kidnap the Earl Phantomhive and bring him back here. You are not to get caught, if you are in danger of being taken you are to kill yourself with this." He holds up a small vial of something bright green. "You will break the glass and swallow the contents." He gets up out of his chair and towers over you. "Do I make my self clear, (y/n)?"

You nod your head thinking about what an ass he is and how when this is over and you have collected your cash that you will kill him and take the rest of his money, that you can find quickly that is.

"Now go, I don't want to see you again unless you have the Earl."

You get out of your chair and walk out of the room. As you get to the gates of the manor a guard hands you back your weapons. A small dagger, a pistol with extra ammo, a few vials of assorted poison, and an ornate knife with a custom made sheath that is by far the most precious of them all. You clutch it tight to your chest for a few seconds before slipping it into the folds of your dress.

As you walk out the gates you hope that this will be the one, the job that finally releases you from your bindings. But the doubt in your mind is reality, you will never be released, never. And this job would just bind you tighter.

You mentally shook yourself to clear your mind and walked to the carriage that was to to take you to the Phantomhive estate. You had already had a false letter sent to Ciel Phantomhive to make sure he understood why you were coming.

Time for your mission to begin.

You have arrived at the manor. You open the carriage door and walk up to the large front doors. You knock, a tall man dressed all in black opens the door a crack. You do a double take. He is incredibly handsome, with raven black hair and brown eyes shaded just so that they almost appeared red.

"Hello, what is your business with the Earl Phantomhive?" he asks in a smooth emotionless voice.

You clear your throat. "I am (f/n) (l/n). I believe a letter was sent explaining the situation?"

There is almost no change in his appearance, just a slight narrowing of his eyes, which soon returned to their previous size.

"Yes, of course. Come this way." he steps back and opens the door a little more. Yous step through, your plain dress swishing a little. The door closes behind you with a hollow thud. You shudder.

"Is something the matter (y/n)?" He asks with maybe a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"No, nothing." You mutter back.

He walks forward and you follow. Up the stairs and to a pair of doors, he knocks and a young voice rings out, "Come in."

He opens the door and you both walk into a luxurious and spacious office. Sitting behind a large dark wood desk is a young boy, you assume this is the Earl as you had heard much about the boy.

The boy glares at the man next to you. "Sebastian, who is this and why did you let them in?"

The man- Sebastian, bowed. "My lord, this is (f/n) (l/n). You received a letter last Tuesday explaining the situation."

Recognition flared in the Earl's eyes for a second. "So you are the lady from my letters. Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I have been trained all my life to serve the Phantomhive's and now is when I am finally old enough to pledge to your family." None of this was a lie, my family had been the Phantomhive guardians for as long as we had records of our family history. Every other child born under the name (l/n) would train to become a guardian. Then at age 17 they would go through a ritual to truly become the guardian of the Earl Phantomhive.

He nods. "Then we should start the ritual." He got up and walked to the door. "Sebastian, go get her in the dress I showed you and bring her to the basement." Then he walked out, shutting the door behind himself.

Sebastian turned and looked at me with amusement. "Let's go Miss." He came closer and leaned in to whisper in your ear. "This is not going to be pleasant so I assume that you want to get it over with as quickly as possible."

I pull back and glare at him. "I never run from pain."

His look of amusement grew, "Do you stick to that? Sounds like someone could take advantage of it." he says suggestively.

"Ugh, you pervert!"

He chuckles. "Just stating how it sounds (y/n)."

I sigh, "Let's just go do this."

He raises an eyebrow. "I thought you never ran from pain."

"That was before you started talking, now I just want to get it over with."

"You are an odd person (f/n) (l/n). I hope you survive the ritual."

I swallow. "Didn't the Earl tell you to get me ready?"

"Of course, how could I be so rude? Come with me Miss." he walks out the door and I follow him to a room decorated nicely and with an ivory color scheme. Sebastian closed the door behind me and got a dress out of a bin covered in dust from behind this concealed panel way.

"Miss, sorry to be rude but I must help you dress." he says as he ties a black blindfold around his head covering his eyes. You sigh and start to peel your plain peasants dress from your tall frame. Your long (h/c) hair flows down your back and you try to reach some of the ties in your corset. Before you struggle for to long a pair of gloved hands are quickly removing the corset.

"This is a very tight corset, do you have a reason for tying it this tightly?"

"None of your business Sebastian."

"Pardon me Miss." Once the corset is off he takes the dress and slides it over your head. It is white and wispy, with many long strings and sashes hanging from it. Sebastian begins to tie the sashes to your arms, legs, neck and around your waist to tighten the form of the dress.

When he is finished you only just started to wonder how he was able to do all of that difficult stylint with the blindfold on.

"Come along Miss, the Earl is waiting for us." He opens the door and leads me to the basement where the Earl waits. Your bare feet softly pad down the hallway and somehow Sebastian manages to walk silently.

You reach the basement and the Earl is there, with a ritual outfit on that leaves him with nothing but some wispy sashes covering his chest and a loose pair of trousers on.

"Come, (f/n) (l/n). Lay on the table while we complete the binding." he gestured to the table in front of him, suspiciously stained red. You walked forward and lay on the table. Sebastian took your wrists and ankles and tied them to the table. Your heart beat raced.

The Earl told Sebastian to leave and once the door was closed he started to chant. The strange words were somehow familiar and you soon found yourself compelled to start murmuring along. The Earl, still chanting, picked up a beautiful curved dagger and sliced your arm. You gasped but could not scream, you continued to speak the chant with him, caught in the rhythm. The Earl continued to slice your limbs and soon you were so weakened you could hardly keep your eyes open. You felt the end of the chant coming and on the last verse, you have no idea how you know it is the last verse, you just did, he slits your throat and the world goes black.

You open your eyes and see a deep purple sky. You are lying on your back in a field of blue and black roses with a creepy crow staring at you.

"Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there?!" you yell into the silence. All of a sudden a black form is in front of you.

"Welcome (f/n) (l/n). I have been expecting you." he rasps out.

Okay, creepy much? "Am I dead?"

He laughs. It sounds like sandpaper being rubbed on concrete. "In a way." he chuckles again. "More like undead."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You died to come here but we are going to send you back."

"Ohh... my mistake. Now, how the hell are we going to bring me back to life?!" you say in a sarcastic and mocking way.

"Simple, by making you drink angels blood." He says it like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?"

"You have been sent here to become the Guardian of the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. In a sense his 'guardian angel'. So it is necessary to kill you and then have you revived as an angel human hybrid."

"So that's why all of the people who trained me to serve the Earl were so young looking and couldn't handle an ounce of malice."

He nods. "And now it is your turn to become one." He hands you a vial of purple liquid. "Drink."

You lift it to your lips but pause. "Is there anything I should know before I do this?"

"Beware the butler Sebastian and I know what your goal was when you came to the manor. I will tell you now, it will not happen. This is a binding ceremony."

"So I am tied to this and can no longer do my job." you state blandly.

He shakes his head. "No, you can do your job. Just not for anyone but the Earl anymore."

"Great. Just great."

"Also, call him Master when you wake up."

"Yes sir." you jokingly salute him. He smiles.

"I hope to meet you again, (f/n) (l/n)."

With that you drink the liquid and the field fades.

When you wake up it was dark. You groan, every part of you ached.

"Good, your awake."

"Ugh, is that you Master?"

You here a faint chuckle. "No (y/n), it's Sebastian."

"Oh God, just go away. I already died once today."

"Actually, you died four days ago."

"WHAT! Four days ago! Have I been dead that whole time?!" you start to panic and try to rise but a hand gently pushes you back down.

"Is it that surprising? And you need to rest, Master's orders."

"How I am supposed to rest when what felt like five minutes turned out to be four fucking days!"

"Language (y/n), and death works like that. The times run differently."

"I can't help but flip out! And how would you know that about death."

His expression became guarded. "It's only an assumption."

"Uh huh. But still! FOUR DAYS. Gone. Poof. Dead, literally!"

"Are you going to continue wasting more time panicking or actually follow your master's orders and rest?"

You take several deep breaths and finally calm down. "Fine. Were there any more orders?"

"Yes, after a little you are to go see him in his office."

"What time is it?"

"About noon."

"Great, have I rested enough or am I still not allowed to leave?" you ask sarcastically.

"I suppose you can go." You try to stand but fall forward, your back feels... heavy. "Or maybe not." he mutters and places you back on the bed. Wait? Bed? When did I get here? Oh whatever.

All of a sudden your back blazed with pain and you yelp. Sebastian's eyes widen and you can feel a heat radiating from your back. You look behind you and are almost blinded with the light, but it soon fades. What you see makes you take a double take.

There is a pair of white wings attached to around your shoulder blades. You experimentally try to flap them and they move.

"Well that is unexpected. That guy said I was drinking angel blood and would get some of their powers but this is not what I thought he meant." you say.

"This is going to get interesting." Sebastian says, seemingly amused but annoyed at the same time somehow.

"What do you mean?"

"An angel hybrid and a demon enslaved by the same human. This is going to be extremely interesting."


End file.
